1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dump apparatus for tipping a loading box of a motor truck etc. by utilizing an exhaust gas pressure of the motor truck etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional dump apparatus for tipping a loading box of a motor truck etc. is, in general, originally built in the truck to provide a dedicated dump truck. The dump apparatus of this kind has its own driving means, such as a hydraulic driving means or a mechanical driving means for tipping the loading box of the truck, so that the dump apparatus should inevitably be rendered complicated in structure and bulky in size. In addition, the level of the loading box is raised by the driving means mounted under the loading box, which results in lowering the workability of the dump apparatus. Above all, the conventional dump apparatus has a fatal shortcoming that it cannot be easily applied to a normal motor truck.